


When Worlds Collide

by VenusStarlights



Category: Flash Gordon (2007), The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusStarlights/pseuds/VenusStarlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hadji Singh makes a discovery on Quest World, Jonny Quest and his friends Jessie Bannon and Alex Kenyon enter Quest World to learn they are in another planet where they meet Flash Gordon, Dale Arden, Hans Zarkov and Baylin of the Verden who are marooned on Mongo and they learn they have more in common than what they expected. What and who could they expect along the way of this new journey for both teams of heroes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Worlds Collide

Author's Note: I have wanted to do something in this kind of category for sometime now and thus, this little crossover project was born. 

Disclaimer: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, Flash Gordon, and both franchise's characters belong to their respective owners Warner Bros., Hanna Barbera (The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest), King Features, Universal Studios, Sonar Entertainment, Hearst Holdings Inc. and Mill Creek Entertainment (in a nutshell, the Flash Gordon franchise). I don't own anything from this except the story and characters who have previously never appeared in either franchise. 

Category: Real Adventures of Jonny Quest/Flash Gordon (2007) crossover – set six months after the end of season 2 of TRA:JQ and a week after the end of the 2007 Flash Gordon series.

Ships: Jonny/Jessie (more ships to come in the future)

When Worlds Collide 

Episode 1. A Whole New World

PLANET MONGO

Two shadowy figures entered into the citadel. They were in robed clothing, obviously trying to hide themselves as they were walking over to the Chamber of Archives. 

Both of them were amazed on much can go on in a week's time since Ming's apparent execution. They spotted two guards at the entrance way to the Chamber of Archives. One of the figures summoned a blue energy ball which knocked down the first guard. The other guard hurried over, and advanced for the two cloaked figures. 

One robed person removed their hood, revealing to be a man and the other robed person revealed to be a woman. They both shared a glance at each other, pleased at the outcome of their mission so far.

“So this is the Chamber of Archives?” the woman asked, “What a location for keeping an ally to Queen Azura imprisoned.” 

“Yes,” the guy answered, “exactly as Queen Azura told us about. She was very specific in the location of her amulet.” 

The two walked over to where the amulet was located. It was in a glass container as the center of the jewel was glowing a bright blue. 

“Kala,” the guy exclaimed, “there it is! This is the amulet which contains Ming inside it!” 

“Magnificent, Zoland! Soon as we get it, Queen Azura will be most pleased, knowing that Ming has returned once again!”

“Why did they keep Ming imprisoned in the amulet anyways?” Zoland asked as he crossed his arms and let out a sigh. 

“That deviant son of his Terek did not want him to ever get free ever again,” Kala answered, “You see, before his apparent execution, our queen gave him her amulet which he could use for luck, and he did as he escaped the death chamber when the apparent execution happened.” 

“Definitely astonishing!” Zoland replied, “But why does she want him to return to the surface?”

“That's because he had strong feelings for our queen.”

“I see.” Zoland grinned, “with that said, we should get the amulet out of the container right now!” 

“Yeah. Go for it!”

“Exactly what I had in mind!” Zoland lifted his left hand which formed a round blue energy ball and aimed for the container which had the amulet inside. 

“Let's hurry!” Kala ordered. The two ran over to the article. The determined woman picked up the amulet and gave it to Zoland, “There we go, brother! We got the amulet!” 

“Excellent,” Zoland grinned, “Now we leave and give this amulet to Queen Azura!” 

“Exactly.” Kala nodded. Both of them hurried out of the Chamber of Archives. 

At his chambers, Terek looked out at the view of the window, enjoying the sight from his new location. It was compared to being underground, hiding for so long because of the fact that his own father, Ming, hated deviants because of the fact that Terek, leader of the deviants, was his own son and he got the deviant heritage from him. Ever since things have been in proper order by his ruling, things have been real quiet, or so it seemed. 

His sister Princess Aura walked into the room, approached him and asked, “So, how are you holding?”

“You didn't have to ask,” Terek answered, “things are going okay.” 

“Okay? So that's your answer.”

“Well, something seems to be disturbing me.”

“How so? Everything has been quiet on this planet ever since we defeated our father, and it hasn't been that long ago.”

“I know, but this quiet environment is more than what it seems to be.”

“More than what it seems?”

“Exactly. Something's in the air and I can feel it. It's not pleasant for sure.” 

“What do you think might happen?”

“Well, since you asked, I have this very feeling, with things quiet as they are right now, eventually there might be a chance that someone will cause trouble, creating even more trouble for Mongo.”

Before Aura could say another word, a guard stormed in and walked over to the new ruler of Mongo, “Sire! We have a situation at the Chamber of Archives!” 

“What?!” Terek stood up in surprise.

“Looks like your suspicions could be right.” Aura spoke soft enough to where her brother can hear her.

“We suspect they are going after the amulet which belonged to Queen Azura.” 

Both Terek and Aura looked up in surprise, and they exchange glances at each other. They remembered the day that the battle was won against Ming. From there, he became ruler and ordered Ming's execution despite pleas from Aura. During the apparent execution, Ming disappeared, and all that remained where he was standing was the amulet Azura gave him, which put them all by surprise. 

“Allow me to tend to this situation personally.” Terek replied. He hurried to the Chamber of Archives to find the guards starting to come to, and Aura followed not too far behind. Then he hurried to the area where the amulet was once located.

The deviant was in complete dismay over the fact that someone would do such a thing. It was probably an agent to Queen Azura, “This isn't good.”

“What will we do?” Aura asked. 

“I think that once the amulet is back in the hands of Queen Azura,” Terek answered, “she will free Ming, and he will seek revenge. We will strike at once so we can stop that from happening!” 

Aura nodded, understanding what this could mean. 

FLORIDA, PLANET EARTH 

Jonny Quest and Jessie Bannon were riding their bikes home from another day of school, trying to outspeed each other. 

“So, now you're feeling better since you got out of chorus class?” Jonny asked.

“Yeah,” Jessie nodded, “I was getting tired her being discriminative against me.”

“How was she discriminative exactly?”

“There are some students at the class who don't know how to sing a solo to save their lives, but the teacher would rather choose them than people who can really sing like myself and a few other students who are actually talented in that category.” 

“Harsh.”

“Can we just drop it? It's over now. Done.”

“Good idea. We're in the same first period now, that's all that matters.” 

Jessie sighed and grinned as she nodded. The two continued to ride their bikes back to the compound. 

At the Quest Compound, Hadji Singh was at the Quest World building, which was right next door to the house itself. Hadji was updating the Quest World system, including a new key to enter the system. After Zin blew up their previous compound in Maine, the Quest Team moved to Florida. The team decided to get a new building for Quest World, which took a month to build. Not too long after that, as the Quest World system was being reinstalled, Alex Kenyon, the nephew to the team's ally Jade Kenyon, joined the team. Jessie and Alex did have problems at first, but eventually things worked out and they are good friends. 

Hadji's eyes widened. Just as he was working on another update, the Quest World software screens went static for a few minutes before it changed into a mysterious background which he had not recognized before, “This is not possible! Quest World was not programmed for this.” 

Jonny and Jessie arrived at the gateway to the compound. Jonny pressed a few buttons next to the gate and then the gates opened. 

The two walk into the house, looking for signs of anyone. 

“Dad? Race?” Jonny called. 

“Anybody home.” Jessie added. 

“I'm here.” a voice replied. The two turned around to see Alex close by. 

“Hey Alex.” Jonny grinned. 

“Have you seen our dads?” Jessie asked. 

“They're here.” Alex answered, “I just finished the homeschooling for today. So, how was school for you three? Did you finally get away from that mean teacher, Jess?”

“Yep.” Jessie nodded.

“Let's go find our dads.” Jonny said. 

The three walked over to the living room where they found Dr. Benton Quest sitting on the chair as Race Bannon was sitting on the couch. 

“Looking for us?” Race asked. 

“Yeah.” Jonny nodded, “we were.” 

“So, how was your day?” Dr. Quest asked. 

“For me, it was the usual.” Jonny answered.

“I finally got out of that chorus class.” Jessie added, “and now I am in the same first period class Jonny is.” 

“That means we have all our classes together!” Jonny declared. 

“That's good to hear.” Dr. Quest smiled.

“I was getting ready to tell off the principal regarding that teacher.” Race said.

“And I told you not to have a lawyer involved in this.” 

“I wasn't going to, Doc. It just got me furious.” 

Suddenly, Hadji stormed into the house, and approached the others, “Jonny! Jessie! Alex! You should hurry to the Quest World building. I discovered something.” 

“What are you talking about, Hadj?” Alex asked. 

“Just come quick,” Hadji replied, “this is something we have never seen before.”

Nobody said anything else and they hurried over to the building where Hadji shown the others what was going on. 

“So, what's the situation?” Jonny asked. 

“I was updating the Quest World system,” Hadji answered, “and I have managed to create these virtual wrist bands which will help you guys enter into Quest World itself, an optional source to the VR Visors that you have been using over the past couple of years.” 

Jonny, Jessie and Alex grabbed a wrist band as they looked at their new gear. 

“Is that the thing we've never seen before?” Race asked. 

“No,” Hadji answered, “this is one of the updates to Quest World.”

“Then what is it?” Dr. Quest asked. 

“I guess Jonny, Jessie and Alex should try out the new wrist bands and they should see what I am talking about. I can say that Quest World has suddenly changed. This isn't anything like the Quest World we have come to know.” 

Jonny, Jessie and Alex each looked at Hadji before placing their wrist bands on their right wrists. 

“We shall check it out to see what you mean.” Jonny said. Jessie and Alex each nodded in agreement. 

“Quest World Log on!” Jonny commanded as he, Jessie and Alex stood in front of the main computer, “Subjects: Jonny Quest, Jessie Bannon and Alex Kenyon! We're going hot!” 

In a huge ray of white light, Jonny, Jessie and Alex disappeared, entering into the new Quest World.

“Jonny!” Dr. Quest looked on in surprise.

“Jessie! Alex!” Race added, “Hadji, where did they go?!” 

“I assume they went into the new Quest World.” Hadji answered.

“How will they get out?” Dr. Quest asked.

“All they have to do is press the red button under the flannel of their wrist bands.” 

**************************

Jonny, Jessie and Alex looked around their surroundings to find themselves in a place which was nothing like the Quest World they knew, even though they were in black jumpsuits except they had different striped on their suits. Jonny had blue stripes on his suit, Jessie had magenta shaded stripes on her suit and Alex had green stripes on his suit. 

“Whoa!” Jonny exclaimed, “Hadji wasn't kidding about the sudden changes of Quest World.” 

“No kidding,” Jessie looked around her surroundings, “this isn't the Quest World we remember.” 

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” Alex nodded in agreement. 

“So what do we do?” Jessie asked. 

“We should explore where ever the heck we are.” Jonny answered, “from there we will figure out where we are and what is going on.” 

Jonny started walking throughout the forest where they were at, with Jessie and Alex following them. Eventually, the three were out of the forest and found themselves at a deserted area, with the exception of an RV at the middle of the place. 

“So there's an RV at a deserted area.” Alex said. 

“I wonder who this belongs to.” Jessie added. 

“I guess there's only one way to find out!” Jonny looked up with determination.

“Wait a second, Hot Shot!” Jessie exclaimed, “You're not actually planning on barging in that RV, are you?” 

“So you're saying it's a bad idea?” Alex glanced over at her. 

“We don't know who may own this RV,” Jessie said to the boys, “from what we know, the people could be dangerous.” 

“We've been in dangerous spots before.” Jonny assured her, “So we can face off the danger whatever it is, where ever we are.” 

“I'm with you there, Jonny!” Alex exclaimed. Jessie sighed, “It's unanimous!” 

The three began walking closer to the RV to see if anybody was inside it. Things were silent at first as nothing happened, but within a few minutes, Jonny felt something at his neck.

“Halt!” a voice demanded, startling the three. They turned around to see a tall blonde guy who was holding Jonny at gun point. To his left was a slender young woman and a gawky guy wearing glasses. To the guy's left was another young girl but she had a strong build and appeared to be outdoorsy and tomboyish. 

“Hey, what's with the gun at my friend's neck?” Jessie demanded. 

“You are strangers!” the blonde guy spoke up, “What are you doing here on our property?”

“Look we mean no harm,” Jonny explained to the strangers, “I am Jonny Quest, and these are my friends: Jessie Bannon and Alex Kenyon. We're from the Planet Earth.” 

“Earth?” the blonde guy looked up in surprise as he removed the gun from Jonny's neck. The two girls exchanged glances. The guy in glasses looked at the visitors with widened eyes, “So they're stranded on Mongo as well.”

“Stranded?” Jessie's eyes widened. 

“No, we're not stranded,” Alex said, “we came here somehow from our Quest World system at home. We honestly don't have a clue on how it got to this Planet Mongo.” 

“Quest World?” the slender woman asked, “What's that?”

“It's originally set as a Virtual Reality game.” Jonny answered. 

“But we are real as you three are, not virtual reality as you say it.” the tomboyish girl replied. 

“Uh, I think since they mean no harm, let's just introduce ourselves to these kids,” the blonde guy told his friends, “I am Flash Gordon.” 

The slender woman was the next to speak up, “I'm Dale Arden.” 

The strong woman looked at the three, “I am Baylin of the Verden.” 

The guy in glasses spoke up, “And I'm Hans Zarkov.” 

“So you're Flash Gordon,” Alex exclaimed in surprise, “as in THE Flash Gordon.” 

“Yeah,” Flash nodded, “how do you know me exactly?”

“You look a lot different than you did in the movie.” Jonny spoke up, “as well as Dale and Zarkov.” 

“What about me?” Baylin asked. 

“You weren't in it.” Alex answered. The verden sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“But this is nothing like what your movie is like.” Zarkov replied, pointing to the sky, “This is Mongo as you see before you.”

Jonny, Jessie and Alex looked up at the sky to see three moons above them.

“What's that?” Jessie asked.

“Those would be the three moons of Mongo.” Flash answered. 

“Earth has only one moon,” Jonny exclaimed, “To see Mongo with not one.....”

“Not two.” Jessie added.

“But three moons.” Alex added.

“That is amazing!” Jonny completed the sentence.

“There is more to Mongo than what you are seeing right now.” Baylin replied. 

“Which we'd gladly tell you.” Flash added.

“Whoa!” Jessie exclaimed, “Wait! We'd love a history lesson of Mongo, but it's a school night for us and our dads our expecting us back home soon.”

“I wish you didn't have to remind us of that.” Jonny muttered. Alex looked at him, grinning. 

“So you're not trapped here on Mongo like we are?” Zarkov asked. 

“No.” Jonny shook his head. The three revealed to their four new friends their virtual wrist bands. 

“These virtual wrist bands have become our new keys to Quest World.” said Alex, “it's kinda mind blowing if you ask me, I didn't really expect our Virtual Reality system would connect us to another planet.” 

Zarkov shook his head, “Oh man, this is not good.”

“What do you mean?” Jessie asked.

“The truth about Mongo can't be revealed,” Zarkov answered, “the more that people know about Mongo, the more dangerous it becomes for everyone on Earth.”

“When I last was on Earth,” Dale added, “I tried exposing Mongo on the news. The government ended up chasing me and I had to use Zarkov's RV as a way to escape from their clutches.”

“What a story.” Jessie whistled.

“And a true one, in a nutshell.” Flash replied. 

Jonny, Jessie and Alex each shared glances at each other before looking back at Flash, Dale, Zarkov and Baylin. 

“That is the least of your worries with us.” Jonny said to them.

“We will be willing to keep the whole Mongo thing a secret.” Alex added. Jessie nodded in agreement. 

“Thank you.” Zarkov then sighed with relief before he looked over at Jonny, “So you are Jonny Quest, as in the son of the scientist Dr. Benton Quest?” 

“Yeah,” Jonny replied, “Do you know him?” 

“No. I just heard about him time and time again.” 

“Oh, I see.” 

“Will you find a way to get us home to Earth?” Flash asked.

“We will see to it.” Jessie answered. 

“In the meantime,” Baylin said, “I will continue to help Flash, Dale and Zarkov adjust to life on Mongo until they are able to return home to Earth.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Jonny grinned. 

“It was nice meeting you guys.” Flash said.

“Pleasure was ours.”

“We'll meet again.” Jessie said.

“That fact's for sure.” Alex added. 

“We will see you guys tomorrow.” Jonny looked at the four new friends they met. 

The three spotted the flannel that was under their wrist bands and saw a red button. 

“Quest World Log off!” Jonny called, ordering the system to close. 

Jonny, Jessie and Alex returned to Planet Earth back in their street clothes. 

“So, what was it that Hadji was talking about?” Race asked. 

“It was out of this world!” Jonny exclaimed, “and I mean literally!” 

“How so?” Hadji asked. 

“Where we ended up at was the Planet Mongo.” Jessie said, “and Zarkov told us we need to keep this a secret that way the government doesn't hunt us down.”

“Apparently the dudes in black didn't want this story to be told and they were after Dale after she had exposed Mongo.” Alex added. 

Race, Dr. Quest and Hadji looked at them in utter surprise. 

“Are you saying the Quest World system has somehow linked to another planet?” Dr. Quest asked.

“In a nutshell.” Jonny answered. 

“Well, I did hear something about some reporter in Maryland telling about a planet,” said Dr. Quest, “then months later, the ones involved with the whole incident were presumed dead.” 

“But they're alive.” Jonny said. 

“Yeah, we did see them.” Alex added. 

“All this is definitely mind blowing!” Jessie exclaimed.

“Took the words out of my mouth, Ponchita!” Race replied.

“I have a feeling this is the beginning of something new.” Hadji said.

“You can say that again.” Race replied. 

Dr. Quest looked up as he had a strange look on his face, as if he was hiding something.

“Dad,” Jonny asked, “What is it?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking about all you guys have said.” 

“We should be heading back home.” Race said. Everyone agreed to what Race had in mind and returned to their home, calling it a day.

*************************

“Well, what do you think?” Flash asked. 

“About those kids?” Dale spoke up. She grinned as her friend nodded. 

“They seem to be nice.” Zarkov answered, “I am surprised that the young blonde boy is the son of well renown scientist Dr. Benton Quest.”

“I do not understand how they use this virtual reality stuff to get here.” Baylin said.

“I guess it's for a reason we have yet to understand.” Flash replied. Dale said nothing as she nodded quietly.

“Maybe they will find a way to get us back to planet Earth.” Zarkov absorbed the recent events that have happened.

“Hopefully.” Flash said.

Aura and Terek were walking down the hills to find the location where Queen Azura was at. As they were walking, the two looked over at a distance to see what they believe are Flash, Dale, Zarkov and Baylin. 

“Is that who I think it is?” Aura asked. 

“What?” Terek glanced over at his sister. 

“I think I see Flash and his friends,” Aura said as her eyes widened, “they're still on Mongo?!” 

TO BE CONTINUED.....


End file.
